Vehicular air conditioning systems used in electric vehicles (EV), hybrid electric vehicles (HEV, PHEV), and the like do not perform heating operation utilizing combustion exhaust heat of engine cooling fluid or the like. A solution being considered for this situation is a heat pump type air conditioning system using an electric compressor.
Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a configuration separately provided with an evaporator outside the vehicle cabin and a condenser outside the vehicle cabin. Normally, the evaporator outside the vehicle cabin is connected with the refrigeration cycle for heating operation, and the condenser outside the vehicle cabin is connected with the refrigeration cycle for cooling operation.